


Fuera de servicio

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si en la Normandía dejara de funcionar todo de repente? ¡Pues unos cuantos problemas, y risas aseguradas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuera de servicio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerebroenoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/gifts).



> Situado en Mass Effec 3, después del DLC Ciudadela pero sin mención directa a nada.

Shepard había tenido un mal presentimiento en el momento en el que vio a EDI en el camarote de Diana Allers. Normalmente, si se tenía que comunicar con la tripulación, lo hacía a través de la Normandía… y tampoco solía hablar mucho con Allers, de todas maneras. El siguiente indicio de que algo andaba mal lo sintió al verla entrar en el cuarto de baño femenino. ¿Por qué iba EDI al baño, si era un robot? Finalmente, el tercero y definitivo (que más que un indicio, ya era toda una catástrofe), fue la sacudida que dio la nave mientras ella se preparaba un café, que se derramó por todo el uniforme limpio.

Y entonces las luces se apagaron y la Normandía dio una sacudida. Lo primero que pensó Shepard fue que menos mal que estaban de permiso en la Ciudadela. Soltando un juramento, dejó la taza de café sobre la encimera de la cocina y corrió a la cabina del piloto, donde Joker se afanaba en intentar reactivar los sistemas.

-Joker, ¿qué narices está pasando? –demandó. Joker intentaba que la nave respondiera, completamente en vano.

-¡No tengo ni idea! –se desesperó-. EDI no me contesta, y la Normandía está completamente apagada. Lo único que funciona es el soporte vital, y porque no estaba conectado a las funciones de EDI… Shepard, creo que se ha desconectado ella y por eso estamos así.

Una nota de pánico inundaba la voz de Joker, y Shepard le pidió que se calmara. La había visto entrar en el aseo: estaría todavía allí. Corrió hasta el ascensor y fue a pulsar el botón cuando se dio cuenta de que no había energía, claro. Por suerte, las escotillas de emergencia aún estaban abiertas gracias a su última aventurilla en los intestinos de la Normandía, y pudo trepar hasta la planta de arriba por las escaleras interiores. Se apresuró hasta el baño de mujeres e intentó abrir la puerta, que no cedió ni forzándola.

-¡EDI, abre! ¿Estás ahí? ¡EDI! –Shepard golpeó tan fuerte con los nudillos que se hizo daño. El jaleo atrajo a Liara, que tenía cara de disgustada: todos sus ordenadores se habrían apagado también, sin duda alguna.

-¡Arashak jala caomepale, Shepard! –exclamó Liara. Shepard la miró sin haber comprendido una sola palabra.

-¿Qué has dicho, Liara? –preguntó en inglés. Y, esta vez, fue Liara quien puso cara de incomprensión.

-¿Nara ha kole, Shepard? –repitió Liara. Entonces se llevó una mano al oído, y Shepard lo comprendió todo: lo que sea que había apagado la Normandía, ¡también debía haber apagado sus traductores automáticos! Pues estaban apañados. Por señas, Shepard intentó explicarle a Liara lo que había sucedido, que lo entendió enseguida y se puso manos a la obra para intentar arreglar el desaguisado (o eso quiso creer Shepard). Mientras tanto, la comandante decidió que para forzar la puerta necesitaba herramientas, y bajó pesadamente por la escalera hasta llegar a la bahía de carga.

-¡James! –exclamó jadeando al entrar. Tanto él como Cortez la abordaron de inmediato.

-Lola, ¿qué narices está pasando aquí? Se me han apagado todas las herramientas, y no funcionan los paneles.

Shepard se explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Carajo, estamos jodidos, ¿eh Lola? Toma, un pie de cabra. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano? –se ofreció. Shepard negó con la cabeza.

-No creo ni que quepas por las escaleras –contestó Shepard-. Además, prefiero que Cortez y tú comprobéis uno por uno todos los circuitos de la nave, a ver si hay alguno fundido.  
-Sí, ma’am.

En su camino hasta el baño, Shepard paró en cada planta, sudada y jadeante, para explicar la situación y dar órdenes. Tuvo que lidiar con las quejas de Allers, a quien le prohibió terminantemente hablar de lo sucedido; dejar que Javik se metiera en su cerebro para comprender lo que había pasado, pues no podían hablar; dar órdenes a Adams, Ken y Gaby (y le costó mil demonios entender el acento cerrado de Kenneth); explicarle con señas a Tali que la necesitaba con ella para cuando abriera la puerta del baño; y así planta por planta.

Plantada por fin frente a puerta del aseo, se disponía a realizar su tarea cuando Kaidan y Garrus aparecieron por detrás, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Shepard, los traductores no funcionan! –exclamó Kaidan al verla. Shepard asintió y Garrus gruñó.

-NGGG jrastka kraahreastjaka –masculló el turiano. Su idioma nativo sonaba como el gruñido de un pájaro-dinosaurio, y Shepard contuvo una carcajada-. Jrar harata ykloper tkas –contestó ofendido ante las risas, y Shepard supo que había maldecido a algún antepasado suyo fijo.

-Bueno, voy a ver si abro la dichosa puerta.

Forzarla no le costó mucho, y al entrar encontraron a EDI tendida en el suelo… rodeada de cosméticos. En la cara, una pálida sombra rosada evidenciaba que la inteligencia artificial había estado maquillándose antes de caer.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Entre Kaidan y Garrus sacaron de allí a EDI y la llevaron hasta la enfermería (después de forzar la consiguiente puerta y explicarle a Chakwas la situación) y la dejaron en una camilla para que Tali la examinara. Tras un rato en silencio, la quariana consiguió explicarles que, al parecer, había tenido una reacción química cuando el maquillaje se introdujo en sus circuitos; pero que el mecanismo interno de EDI seguía funcionando, y que pronto estaría activa de nuevo.

O no.

Salieron de la enfermería y Shepard suspiró. Estaba agotada, y sólo llevaba una hora despierta. Se dio cuenta de que, hasta que EDI no regresara, no podían salir de la nave ni hacer gran cosa, y se le ocurrió lo único que haría que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Se llevó a Kaidan hasta su cuarto.


End file.
